


Even In Death, I Don't Feel Alone

by wafflFruut



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bleeding Out, Blood, Burning, Fluff, HAHBDNJSDJ WHY DID I WRITE THIS, KILL MEEEEE, M/M, Oneshot, Self-Doubt, Torture, fire just wanted to protect his boyfriend man, fluff/angst, i'd class it as torture??? i mean he gets left to bleed out, im gonna die lmao, its 1am i crave toast, pitaya fuckkn nerfs knight, pleass love me y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflFruut/pseuds/wafflFruut
Summary: A fight in Dragon's Valley leaves for a not good conclusion as Fire Spirit threw himself out to try and protect the one he loves.dumb oneshot written at 1am its so baD LMAO
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Even In Death, I Don't Feel Alone

**Author's Note:**

> JJAJJXJJSBDBXMMSJD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME
> 
> as i say it's 1am this progressively got worse writing wise as i went on with it but oh well
> 
> ALSO ALSO I'M PLANNING FOR A COOL FIREKNIGHT AU FIC ISN'T THAT COOL!!11!1!!1!1  
> okay i'm prepared to die now

Silence.

All movement seemed to freeze, the quiet echo of a distant, harsh dragon's roar slicing through the still air, followed by the sound of jam dripping to the ground.

Knight lay on the ground, scratched up, the edges of the teal cape he wore burning with hues of pink and green from the flames of the dragonfruit beast before him. Warm tears pricked at the corners of his eyes from a mix of the unbearable warmth around him and the horrid scene he had witnessed with wide eyes.

The cookie-formed dragon also stared in disbelief, slowly removing her jam covered claws from the firey spirit before her. The staff containing the Red Dragon's bead cluttered to the ground as it slipped out of Fire's still grip. He stumbled, gasped, coughed. He fell to his knees, making the blond warrior cry out to him.

"FIRE SPIRIT!!"  
He screamed, pushing himself to stand up and supporting himself using an ash-coated rock beside him. The living flame slowly moved a hand to his chest, gently putting it to the large, bleeding gash right across it. His flame faltered and dimmed as his vision swam, flakes of ash beginning to come out with jam as he coughed.

The draconic cookie herself stared at her jam coated claws, almost like she was struggling to believe the scene. This had to be a mistake- he wasn't there before! Fire Spirit was far from the other two before she was about to strike down on Knight! How did he..  
Why.. did he..

During this internal conflict, Knight seized his chance to shift his position to the injured cookie, hugging him close while fighting off tears. He didn't want to be seen as weak.. not now..

"F-Fire Spirit? Fire Spirit s-stay with me..!"  
He practically begged, choking back a sob as Fire coughed out more ash flakes. The blond shut his eyes tightly, hugging the flame as tightly as he could without hurting him further. Fire Spirit swayed and leaned into him, slowly moving a hand on top of Knight's gloved one. It was.. cold.. Knight could barely feel it's usual, comforting warmth that usually gave him peace of mind. He looked at Fire Spirit, who gave him a weak smile.

"...you... you ok..ay..? You..re... not hurt t-too bad... righ..t..?" Fire mumbled quietly, feeling small tears roll down his own face. Knight whimpered and shook his head.

None of this would have happened if Knight hadn't been so.. so reckless! It was stupid of him to believe going up to face the Red Dragon alone would have been the best idea to protect the kingdom! Through many battles in the past, surely he would have known that facing a legend was a disaster waiting to happen.

In all honesty, he would have rather seen how this all played out if he hadn't told anyone where he was going.. word was bound to make its way to Fire Spirit and of course he would have came to stop him! He didn't think this through. Where did his faith go? The kingdom was strong enough to repair and prepare for future attacks from the dragon, surely? Even though this was the third time this year.. and they had only just managed to rebuild...

...  
Did he have any faith..? If he was all the way out here, with his boyfriend slowly bleeding out in his arms, did he have any faith in the rulers to deal with things themselves.?

..Oh god. His boyfriend's bleeding out in his arms.

Knight pulled himself from his thoughts to notice that Fire had put a little more weight into him. The warrior gulped, gently laying the flame down and taking his hand. There was no way his horse was going to be able to carry the two of them all the way back to the kingdom with a dragon on their tail, especially not with all the time wasted already. Knight could only helplessly watch, feeling heavy from exhaustion and emotion himself. Fire smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

"...I'll.. I'll be al..right... you know.." He mumbled, more quieter than before. Light gray ashes floated from his mouth, drifting away through the slight heat breeze from the nearby pools of lava. This didn't comfort Knight at all.

"..F-Fire.. I.."

"...Y..ou... gotta st..ay strong for me.... o..okay... buttercup..?" Fire said, slowly reaching his hand up, cupping Knight's cheek in it and carefully wiping his tears away with his thumb. Knight bit his lip, placing his hand on Fire's while giving him a slight nod.

He'd stay strong.. it's what he wants..

Or.. he would.. if it wasn't for the jam covered claw that grabbed the back of his neck and hoisted him up. Pitaya Dragon stared at him with her own tear filled eyes, yet these eyes weren't just filled with sorrow and mourning.

They were filled with anger and burning hatred.

"You.." She hissed, tightening her grip on Knight's neck. He gasped and struggled, while Fire Spirit helplessly watched from the ashen ground, unable to muster the strength to do much more.

"You caussed all thisss... You and your dumb gamesss to protect your pitiful little kingdom..."  
She spat, throwing the warrior to the ground. Knight hit the floor with a harsh cry, gasping as he got kicked into the same rock he leaned against earlier. He went to push himself up again, his cyan eyes widening as claws came down and shredded through his armor, making him scream out in pain. He fell to the ground, already disturbed by the awful feeling of jam rushing out his body.

"You've caussed nothing but pain sso far! To Fire Ssspirit, to me, to yoursself.."  
She hissed, feeling small tears run down her own face. With a deep breath, the dragon let out a burst of tropical pink and green flames. The sight itself would have been a blessing to see if it wasn't for the screaming of pain and agony at the receiving end of the flame. Knight felt his throat strain as he screamed and sobbed, feeling himself burn up inside from his armor heating up. Once the flames had cleared up, the blond lay there while taking in shallow breaths, helplessly watching his own jam leave his body. He barely felt himself get lifted up by the beast once more, his vision swimming like water.

Oh.. how water would be a godsend right now..

"...What'sss the matter, "hero?" To weak to sspeak up? To prove me wrong?" The dragon hissed, her pupils narrowing as she stared at the limp warrior. With a scoff, she threw him to the side.

"...I sshould have disposed of you the moment we crosssed pathss.." She mumbled, gently lifting the staff containing her bead from the ground. With one last glance towards the two cookies, mostly towards Fire Spirit, she shut her eyes to blink away her tears before spreading out her wings and taking off.

Everything burned. Everything ached. Everything felt... numb...

Knight lay on the ground, his eyes weakly fluttering open to look at the living flame... although.. Knight was unsure if he was living anymore..

With a few hard pushes, Knight managed to maneuver himself over to Fire Spirit. Both lay in close proximity to each other, Fire's eyes shut as tears finished falling from his stained face. Knight took a shallow breath, slowly taking Fire's cold hand in his own.

He may not have died protecting someone like he always said he would... but at least.. he wasn't going to be alone while he was leaving. Although Fire's movement was little to none, Knight could still feel like something was around, waiting for him so they could leave together.

It might have just been that dragon watching them and waiting for them to die so she could eat them both up.. but..

It made Knight feel a little better if that presence around him was something a little more than that. Like he was being waited on.

And he definitely didn't feel so alone after passing on with that thought.


End file.
